Flames of Kurama
by KohakuHotaruKasumi
Summary: What happens when Kyuubi decides to take over Naruto's body? Will Naruto be able to take back control or will Kyuubi invade the leaf village again but this time as an occupant? Rating may change in future.


**Ok so I hope everyone likes it and I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors. Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

Chapter 1 Black Flame

'Today was the day I become a genin!' I tell myself as I walk towards the academy. Out of the corner of my eye I can see the villagers glaring at me and speaking to each other in hushed words. At this my smile cracks a little but I quickly put it back on. No one is allowed to know that the glares and harsh words cause me to die a little inside. Thinking this I plaster a huge sunny smile onto my face and keep walking. As I get the the academy I see in front of me Sakura Haruno the 'love of my life' or at least that's what I've made everyone believe. Really she was just the first person I saw that I could make my outward personas obsession so no one would suspect me being an almost depressed, lonely boy. That's also why I wearing this eye blinding orange jump suite and goggles on top of my head. It's not like I enjoy wearing these things oh no actually it's the complete opposite. For these are the things that catch peoples attention and just cause more trouble for me in the long run. You see everyone hates me because of the kyuubi no Yoko sealed inside of me. The only reason I know this is because aside from glares and being called a demon, the kyuubi has set his mind on taking over my body. One night seven years ago when I was five I decided to go outside and join a festival that was going on. I didn't understand that it was the celebration for the death of the kyuubi until two years later. Anyways I was walking through the streets looking at the glowing lights when I saw three drunken men rounding the corner. "Hey look it's the kyuubi brat!" One man said. Now I was confused because I thought the kyuubi was dead so I just gave them a smile and attempted to walk around them till one of the three grabbed my arm and punched me into a wall. "Not so high and mighty now huh?" My head was spinning at a hundred miles per hour when the man slammed his knee into my chest. I could feel the bones breaking with a sickening crunch and could the pain spreading like fire through my chest. One of his friends then grabbed a handful of hair and slammed my head into the ground. Blood stained my golden blond hair as my eyes slowly closed; my conscious was pulled into the depth of my mind. That is when I opened my eyes to see two giant glowing red eyes staring back at me. My mind not yet fully registering the danger that loomed in the air. A giant paw slipped through the bars holding back the beast. I felt a wave of massive killing intent and felt like I was going to puke. A single sharp claw stabbed through my chest and I fell unconscious. When I woke I could see everything around me but yet it felt like I was looking through someone else's eyes. A dark chuckle filled the air until it manifested into dark ominous laughter. Was that coming from me? I was not able to tell, but I could see the three men backing away from me with a terrified look on their faces. I felt myself leap at one of them sticking my hand out nails piercing the skin on his throat and grabbing a hold of something then tearing it out. All I could hear was his silent screaming as I held his bloody voice box in my hand. I could feel my fingers let go of it and reach down to grab a rock, and a jagged one at that. Brutally, I threw the rock with force and precision that I've never had before at the man's heart. The rock punctures his heart leaving him to bleed to death. The final man gave a yell and fell to the ground trying to move backwards. Walking slowly I felt myself bend over and with my bloody hand; I grab a fist full of his hair. Forcefully I slam his head into the ground over and over again as I am forced to watch the life drain out of his eyes. My body stood up looking at the dead bloody bodies around me. I felt a smirk on my face and felt like I wanted to cry but couldn't. Then as if I was propelled forward I could feel my body and control it. I lift my bloody hand to my chest and feel a deep hole where the beast stabbed me. Dark ominous laughter again rang through my head. "Yes this will make the perfect host." Fear bolted through me. 'Host?' "Who are you?" I asked out in a small voice. More laughter followed. "I, petty human am the Kyuubi no Yoko." My eyes widened in fear and I swallow nervously. "What do you mean by host?" There was a pause. Then as if I could feel it smiling, it replied. "Why I mean to take over your body of course." Then all I could do was let myself fall forward as darkness took over me.

**WHACK**

Slowly I open my eyes. Standing in front of me with a ruler in hand was Iruka-sensei with a frown set on his face. "Naruto it's your turn to test. Come with me." People start to laugh and I quickly put on a smile. "Oh yah! I'm so gonna pass!" This causes more laughter and a couple taunts. I quickly follow Iruka-sensei to another room. "Ok Naruto. All I want you to do is make one bushin ok?" I nod and quickly form the hand seals. "Bushin no jutsu!" At that moment a blinding pain spread through my head. 'Damn fox!' I hold my head and look over at my bushin. It was a sickly pale color and appeared crumpled and on the ground. Slowly I move my head towards Iruki-sensei. His face held a frown while Mizuki had a small smile. "I'm sorry Naruto, but you fail." I hang my head and slowly walk back into the classroom where everyone else had their headbands on the showing them off to their friends. "Alright everyone I congratulate all who passed. You may all go home now." Almost everyone left except Sakura and Ino who were attempting to flirt with Sauske Uchiha. I slowly make my way to the door and over to the swing, sitting down dejectedly. Other kid's parents would point glare and 'whisper' things about the demon boy to each other. I lower my head. "Hey Naruto if you want I know another way you can become a genin." I snap my head up at hearing those words. "How!?" Mizuki chuckles a little, but I can tell he is holding back a glare. I clench my teeth as he begins to speak. "All you have to do is sneak into the Hokage tower and find the forbidden scroll. Then you have to learn one jutsu from it and meet me at the designated spot with the scroll. Slowly I nod my head. "Ok ill do it!" I proclaim. He smirked even more. "Good meet me at the old barn in the woods at sundown tonight, and don't forget to bring the scroll." I nod and pump my fist into the air for effect as I watch him walk off. Jumping off the swing I walk to Ichiraku's to get some ramen before going to get the scroll. Seven bowls later I pay for the meal and make my way to the Hokage's tower. 'This will be easy!' I think as I walk through the door and up to the old man's office. Opening the door I see that he isn't there. "Awesome! What luck!" I make hast looking through drawers and in bookshelves when their it is sitting on a stool. I giggle and pick it up. "Naruto….. what are you doing with that scroll?" I turn around and see the old man Hokage. Quickly I cross my fingers to make a henge. "Sexy no jutsu!" I transform into a teenage girl with long blond hair held up in two pig tails, naked only covered by a few puffs of smoke leaving nothing to the imagination. The old man falls back, nose bleeding and down for the count. I smirk and jump out the window landing in a tree and race off to the old barn. When I get their Mizuki is nowhere in sight. 'Well might as well start on a jutsu.' Scrolling through the jutsus, one pops out at me. "Hm Kage bushin no jutsu? Makes solid clones!" I quickly skim it and begin to practice. Two hours later and I've mastered the Kage bushin. Sitting down, I roll the scroll back up and lean against the tree scroll tucked under my arm as I fall asleep. I wake up to a bush rustling, and I jump up into a fighting stance. Iruka-sensei walks out and spots me. "Naruto! Why did you steal the forbidden scroll!?" I look at him confused. "But Mizuki said that if I steel it and learn one jutsu from it that I could become a genin." I explain with a smile. "What? No you can't become a genin by doing that." He said with a frown. "He's right Naruto. Now why don't you hand me that scroll." I turn around to see Mizuki standing in a tree with a giant shuriken on his back. "No Naruto don't give it to him! He's a traitor to the village!" Yelled Iruka-sensei. Mizuki scoffed. "Naruto just hand it over. Iruka just doesn't want you to know those jutsus." I turn to look at Iruka-sensei. "NO! He's lying to you Naruto don't trust him!" Iruka-sensei yells at me. Chuckling fills the air and I look back at Mizuki. "I'm lying? No it is you Iruka who had been lying along with the whole village!" 'What!? What has everyone been lying to me about? The Kyuubi? I already know about that.' "No! Shut up Mizuki! He's not allowed to know!" Mizuki just smirks. "Naruto the Kyuubi no Yoko lives in you!" He then starts to laugh. Iruka-sensei turns to look and see what my reaction is but all I show is boredom. "Yah I know." That made Mizuki and Iruka-sensei pause and look at me. "You know?" Asks Iruka-sensei. I just nod but soon after I feel as if my head is on fire. A scream emanated from my mouth causing birds to fly out of the trees around us. The scorching heat spread to my arms, chest and legs. My scream surrounds the area causing Iruka-sensei and Mizuki to cover their ears to prevent hearing the noise. I open my eyes and see black flames surrounding me. 'What's going on?' Then I seize up in terror as that cold ominous laughter filled my head once again after seven long years. 'Kyuubi you ass! What are you doing to me?' More laughter. 'Didn't I make it clear seven years ago that I would have your body as my own?' My breath hitched in my throat, but that soon turned into my gasping for much needed air. There was a tugging at my conscious, pulling me into the darkness before everything went black. I opened my eyes and a sense of déjà vu hit me. For I wasn't looking through my eyes any more but rather the Kyuubi's eyes. I felt my eyes…. No Kyubbi's eyes move around to look at Mizuki who looked like he pissed his pants and Iruka-sensei who had a cautious look on his face. "Kyuubi?" Asked Iruka-sensei. Kyuubi and I looked at him and then Kyuubi spoke. "Please call me Kurama." His voice was deep and had a slight eco to it. Iruka-sensei looked shaken but surprisingly calmed down pretty quick. "What have you done to Naruto?" His face was set with no emotion but in his eyes there was anger and concern. Kurama chuckled. "You see I have taken over Naruto's body and locked him away. His body is now my own for my use." He ended darkly. Iruka-sensei shuddered. Kurama laughed at this and released some killing intent before speaking. "Now if I want to keep this body without anyone knowing, that means I have to eliminate any who saw." At this, Iruka froze. This was not good. This was not good at all.

**Ok so that's it for this chapter. So before I write the next chapter I want a vote on whether Kyuubi kills Mizuki and Iruka or if Naruto gains control. And with that I bid you good day.**


End file.
